


Redux

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, an attempt to write horror will be made, characters will be tagged as they appear!, no prior knowledge is needed tho!!, tags will be updated as we go, this is v heavily inspired by the game death mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Most of his memories from last night were murky, but there was one thing he knew for sure— When the mark had first appeared, his skin had felt like it was on fire.And now it didn’t hurt at all.(Archive warning may change, depending on how in depth I go on certain things.)
Kudos: 6





	Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight tw for kaoru being tipsy at the beginning! its not a big thing, but just a warning in case. just skip to the first line break if you like to avoid that sort of stuff.

It takes a while for him to actually notice that anything is wrong. 

The pain begins as a dull throb, slowly making its presence known as the sensation gradually grows stronger. 

The only cause that he can think of was when he had bumped into someone earlier, in his drowsy stumbling. He can’t remember what they looked like, the cloud of intoxication making his mind forgetful; the lack of lights making it too hard.

Even with how tipsy he is, the pain eventually becomes too intense to continue ignoring, and he sets his mind on actually seeing what the hell is causing it. He unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt. Luckily, the stinging was only around his collarbone, so he didn’t need to strip completely.

It’s good that it’s dark. Even if this sort of occurrence was probably common in a park like this, his sudden stripping was still awkward. Especially if someone else happens upon him. 

After a bit of fumbling, he finally undoes the buttons, and immediately begins to feel around on the skin underneath. 

It feels ...raised. Not dissimilar to a scar, but it feels like an _old_ one, rather than fresh like how he assumed it’d be, considering the pain. His brain considers the idea of a tattoo, but he shakes his head. He’s tipsy, not drunk enough to go get a tattoo on impulse.

It’s obvious that he’s not going to see anything with how dark it is. He manages to get his phone out and takes a sloppy selfie that he’s sure he’ll regret when sober. As he is now, he just wants to know what the hell is on his skin.

Bright screen blinding him, he squints to see what the image captured. 

There’s a mark scorching itself into his skin. It’s an eerie red. ‘Blood red’, his mind supplies helpfully.

His vision is blurry (and so is the photo, most likely), so he can’t really make out the actual shape. Well, he can take a look at that later, he supposes. 

Looking at his phone screen was beginning to make his headache worse, and the pain made his head spin. He has to stumble and sit down on a nearby bench to stop himself from collapsing onto the ground, and he lets out a heavy exhale once he does so.

It’s close to midnight, and he’s _really_ beginning to regret taking the shortcut through the park tonight, as opposed to the usual route. While he wouldn’t say that this place gives him the chills….  
  
Oh, who was he kidding. The park at night scared the _shit_ out of him.

Kaoru blamed the fact that the lights scattered around said park turned off after 11:30pm. He could deal with it when it was lit up, but in the darkness? No thanks. 

Deciding that he’d had enough of dawdling around in a pitch black park, he pushes himself off the bench once more. He feels his face flush further when he takes a stumble forward, almost faceplanting. 

Yeah. He’s _really_ glad no one else is around.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, the events of the previous night felt like a fever dream of sorts. It was a (flimsy) explanation he believed in until he looked at his collarbone in the mirror.

Most of his memories from last night were murky, but there was one thing he knew for sure— When the mark had first appeared, his skin had felt like it was _on fire._

_And now it didn’t hurt at all._

Almost unconsciously, he takes a couple more steps towards the mirror, eyes fixed to the new addition to his skin.

The colour, now in natural light, is more wine red than anything. It’s less raised on his skin too, he thinks to himself as he brushes a finger over. More permanent. It makes him shudder a bit. The shape is like a bite mark. Or more accurately, like teeth, with the canines being especially pronounced. 

It makes a lot more sense why it had hurt so much last night. If something like this had happened, he’d probably be more surprised if it had appeared _without_ warning.

Backing away from the mirror once more, he sits on the end of his bed, contemplative.

He doesn’t... _think_ he angered any girls last night, before leaving that mixer. At least, he doesn’t remember doing so. So that rules out some sort of crazed stalker attack.

If he were to be completely honest, it feels...supernatural.

He doesn’t say it, the thought too ridiculous to utter aloud. 

So instead, he flicks open his phone to search about it online. There are snatches and whispers of rumours regarding the mark he’s found himself bearing, but nothing solid. Deciding to search for something more...vague, he goes onto an online forum which sounds promising. 

It doesn’t take too much scrolling to find what he wants.

\----

…

  
occultfan601: yeah, i heard that the people in that mansion on the outskirts of that one forest are able to help with that sort of shit????

hanakokun: omg rlly no way (」゜ロ゜)」

hanakokun: r they actually nice ppl??? ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) it sounds a bit sus ngl

occultfan601: i had a friend go to them for assistance and they still came back fine, so i assume so??? they didnt say anything negative, at the least 

\----

The thread continues for a bit longer, before the person who had originally mentioned the mansion dropped the address. Having gotten what he wanted, Kaoru sticks it into his GPS. It’s not too far from here, and he hums happily. Only a ten minute drive. Not bad. 

Pushing himself off his bed, he gets dressed into something simple yet stylish. First impressions count, after all, and he would like to make a good one. Once he was satisfied and certain that he’s ready to leave, he grabbed anything else he might need before leaving his apartment. 

The drive there is nothing out of the ordinary, but his stomach still churns. Even though there’s no way it could be something spiritual, his mind still wanders, and his nerves continue to fray.

It’s a relief when the mansion finally comes into view, its silhouette cutting an imposing figure against the forest behind it. 

Parking out front, he gets out of his car. He has to look upwards to take the whole building in, and it makes the mansion feel even larger. He hadn’t paid too much attention when he had been driving up, but the architecture was fairly dated. How old was this mansion, exactly?

He shakes his head; it wouldn’t be an answer he would care much about. Loosening his shoulders, Kaoru makes his way over to the entrance.

Tentatively, he knocks on the door that stands before him.

It’s not long before it creaks open.

“Ah, a visitor? How rare… Is what I would say, but I have a feeling that might be changing starting from now."

Kaoru blinks at the man before him, who fits the aesthetic of the mansion perfectly. He hadn’t realised people still dressed that way, but maybe it was going back into style?

“Please, come in.” His eyes, (red, he notes,) flick to his collar before going back up to meet his line of sight. “It appears we have a lot to talk about.” 

**Author's Note:**

> oya? whats this? my first ongoing fic? 
> 
> well! this is a bit of an experimental fic, but i hope you guys will join me for the ride! it's gonna be a doozy. and completely kaoru-centric! oh boy!


End file.
